The Untamed Author and his Quivering Quill
by charlottenbronte
Summary: Severus Snape is retired and now spends his time writing romance novels, sparks fly when he meets his new editor. Non DH compliant. Light hearted and fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. This story is non-compliant with DH, I also lack the imagination to think of how to defeat Voldemort so just imagine he was vanquished during the trio's seventh year and Severus Snape managed to survive and his loyalty to the order was revealed. On with the story, feedback and suggestions welcomed as always. I advise it will be of an adult nature, hence the rating.

 **The Untamed Author and his Quivering Quill**

Severus Snape stared down at his desk, willing his quill to start moving yet it stayed motionless on its side. Eight years had passed since Voldemort's downfall and it looked as if he hadn't aged a day. Retiring from Hogwarts the minute the light side had won he had moved to his crumbling family estate left to him by his Grandmother. It was a perfect secluded location and he had revealed in the peace and quiet it offered. He still had a somewhat sour disposition he surmised that would never change but he was less surly without the headache of teaching everyday. At first he enjoyed being idle, roaming around the property and planning renovations but it did become tiresome and he lacked the funds to complete his grand ideas.

A congenial visit from his former employer one Albus Dumbledore had helped with some temporary measures as the roof was leaking but major works were required. Albus had given him the name of a prominent editor who owed him a favour and suggested he might write a textbook to help students understand the basics for potions. He had joked if it stopped incessant cauldrons melting and smoking accidents he may just wish to return to the teaching profession one day. Severus had thanked the old man but had no intention of following through, until one day the spell on the roof broke and the ceiling started leaking at the slightest hint of rain. Any repair spell would always wear off and Severus knew a more permanent solution had to be done.

Penning a letter to the editor Miss Bronte, he set up a meeting and a fast friendship began. Bronte was a sharp elderly witch with similar mannerisms to Albus so Severus found it almost comforting working with her. He soon published under a pseudonym a beginners guide which proved to be very popular for wizards starting at school. An intermediate and advanced guide soon followed. It turned out to be a great income as he earned more with each publication and a royalty for reprints, however he soon found himself bored yet again.

He toyed with a defence against the dark arts general guide but Bronte suggested why not try a fictional book. They were again great money earners and it would certainly be a challenge, teasing him she suggested why not start with a romantic novel. She had brought him five best sellers to read and asked him to pen his own. Two weeks later she read his first draft a story involving a helpless virgin who is seduced by powerful wizard with a flimsy backstory and including lots and lots of detailed sex scenes. The returned edit was covered in her red corrections until halfway through where she gave up, reminding him it was not an erotic pornographic tale she had asked for.

Severus had a field day arguing with her corrections and just to annoy her he rewrote the story this time adding a romantic feel and toning down the sexual content so it just subtly enhanced the novel. Reading it to himself he thought it utter drivel, did woman really believe these fantasies could happen in real life? Bronte in turn loved it and they set about thinking up a clever pseudonym for him settling with Belladonna Bloom. He sneered every time he said it aloud so he knew it was perfect, no one would ever suspect a man and Severus Snape no less to be a popular author of romantic novels.

With Bronte's help he penned over fifteen books making more than enough money to begin restorations to the house and build up a nice nest egg for when he had enough of writing. He found he actually enjoyed the process and after successfully completing his first novel Bronte had presented him with a specially charmed lurid pink feather dictaquill. Whenever he wrote with it he did find the words just flowed and it was now an essential part of his writing process. Bronte was also instrumental to his success as an author, she was the perfect sounding board and helped keep him on track. Whenever he had writers block she would help get him started again and provided much needed insight of the workings of the female mind.

They were so friendly now they even exchanged christmas gifts, it was a running gag every year she gave him shampoo and conditioner and he presented her with socks. He was actually a little concerned they were due to have a meeting two hours ago and she had not yet arrived. She was as punctual as he was so this was most unusual. It was preventing him from writing and staring at the desk was providing no answers. He waited one more hour before using some floo powder to call her house. It was his most loathed form of communication but it was quick, calling into her fireplace he was startled when he saw a male sitting on her couch comforting another witch. It turned out to be one of her nephews who explained to Severus that Bronte had passed away peacefully during the night, she had just been found that morning and they apologised they had not looked at her diary for the day to check her schedule. The nephew promised to send an owl out with details for her funeral and Severus left the firecall asking for it to be sent to Belladonna Bloom's address.

He was in a state of shock, Bronte had honestly been his closest dear friend and he struggled to imagine life without her. She was at least one hundred and ten years old so he knew she could not live forever but the suddenness hurt. During the last meeting they had laughed at her suggestions he saunter out into society and begin dating so he could get some new material for his work. He had declined her offer to be paired up with on of her endless grand-nieces and they had gone on to play a game of chess whilst arguing about his latest protagonist.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey his hand shook as he poured a shot, yes he would definitely miss her. Saluting the glass to the air he proceeded to drink until he felt numb. He had already decided he would disguise himself and attend the funeral, he owed her that much. The next morning he cured his hangover with a potion and tried to work on his latest novel but he struggled to focus. An owl delivered the details for Brontes funeral, she had long ago set her affairs in order and had even included Severus in her will, he was touched. He smiled to himself thinking it was probably another flashy quill.

His head felt a little clearer now and he was able to write a few chapters, he was sure his publishing house would send out a new editor to assist him but he knew he would never have the same rapport or friendship with someone new. He could give up the writing but for now he just wanted to finish his latest novel and include a special dedication to Bronte. Feeling intrigued about what she could have left him he went about the rest of his day.

 **Authors note:** Welcome to my new story, Severus is going to be a little bit more fun! I wonder who his new editor could be? I am sure he is bound to give her a bit of trouble. Hope to finish this in 5 chapters so please check back for updates and always love receiving reviews :) I do apologise for the awful title if anyone has suggestions please let me know and I will rename it at the end. Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

(Mature content ahead)

Staring at her reflection in the giant bathroom mirror, Ginny tried to will herself to have more confidence. She was having an interview at her work today for a potential promotion and whilst she felt more than ready for it, the nerves were still there. Standing tall in heels with just her underwear on and makeup all finished she repeated key words hoping that the repetition would ingrain them to her memory. She had already changed her outfit three times wanting to look mature and professional but nothing seemed to be working. Her boyfriend Harry chose that moment to saunter into their en suite and stopped to giver her a quick pep talk. He was so lovely and supportive, they had lived together now for almost four years and he did not seem phased to see her in such brief attire, but nor did his eyes linger.

Ginny as she often did tuned out as he chatted, but it was good to have a distraction. Holding up her fourth dress she asked his opinion. Stepping into the dress it fit like a glove but was a demure length and the bell sleeves were comfortable. Turning around she motioned for him to help zip up the back, and dutiful as ever he assisted. It reminded her of that time before the great war where he had assisted her in her bridesmaid dress at The Burrow, at the time she had felt giddy at his close presence and her breath had hitched as he placed his hands so near to her body. The fluttery feeling had long since gone, they were in a comfortable long term relationship. She had endless teasing from her brothers about when they were due to announce their engagement. They had talked about it of course but neither were in a rush and wanted it to be spontaneous.

Smoothing out her sleeves she judged her appearance in the mirror and was now satisfied. She looked like an adult but not too matronly. After the Great War and its disruption and structural damage it caused to Hogwarts Ginny had finished her schooling via correspondence. Taking a year off to go travelling and visit members of the Weasley clan whom were scattered all over Britain she then flirted with the idea of playing for a Quidditch team. She found the hours and constant training tedious and had done enough travel so she completed a few courses at University, finding she loved literature. Hermione who was now her roommate by this time and she actively encouraged it planting the idea Ginny might like to be a professional editor.

Starting an internship in a publishing house she knew she had made the right decision. She blossomed professionally enjoying the work and specialising in the crime and mystery fiction genre. Jokes were made that she should prefer the self help or cooking and household charm section thanks to her gender but she never took the bait. The small publishing house she had worked at since graduating was perfectly located in the heart of London so she had ample time to spend with her boyfriend Harry whom she had dated since the light sides triumph. Eventually they decided to move in together and whilst it had shocked her parents initially, they so loved Harry they soon recovered. Times were different now, wizards didn't feel the need to rush into marriages at a young age so cohabiting was becoming the norm. Ron of course had yet to find a girlfriend or meaningful employment so he was still living at The Burrow.

When she had announced to her parents that she was moving in with Harry her mother had pulled her aside and given her a stern lecture on contraception what with Weasley genes and all, but Ginny assuaged her concerns quickly. They had no plans to start a family until they were much older and she had already received limited sex education at school thus she was confident she knew how to prevent pregnancy. Harry was not that amorous besides, they had waited until she was almost twenty before consummating their relationship and were each others only experience. She really didn't see what all the fuss was about to be honest, they rarely indulged in the act. Now that she was the ripe old age of 24 though her mother Molly was starting to drop hints about marriage and babies, as she wanted more grandchildren to enjoy.

Ginny would brush aside her mothers comments as she felt this latest promotion was her baby, she wanted to be a senior editor and expand her role and take on more authors. Thanks to her notoriety of being the Boy Who Lived's girlfriend and the daughter of a chief Ministry official she would hate for that to influence her bosses, she wanted it purely from her own credit and skill. Arthur Weasley who had done so much for the light side was duly rewarded with a new role in the Ministry and was now quite high in office at the Ministry, they now always had enough Galleons in the bank and vast improvements had occurred at the charming Burrow.

'Ginny, Ginny darling did you hear me? Harry questioned her, brining her mind back to the present.

'Oh I am sorry Harry my mind was wandering, just nervous about the interview' she responded, she hadn't the foggiest idea what he had been discussing at length for the last few minutes.

'Never mind it wasn't important, we can discuss it at dinner tonight. Anyways you look lovely just wanted to let you know. Now off you go and good luck' with that Harry hugged her tightly. His arms around her were comforting, she leaned up for a kiss but he just gave her a quick peck relaxing her. Guiding her to the front door he gave her a subtle push outside and a wave wishing her luck once again. Walking to her apparition point she felt strangely disappointed, but tried to shrug off the feeling. Harry was just not an affectionate man that was all, and he was not one for midday love making or any type of spontaneity really. Plus she really best move along and make the interview, best to be early and impress her superiors.

With a crack she apparated to outside the building headquarters and a final smooth of her outfit, walked in the doors aiming to project a confident aura. The receptionist Wanda greeted her friendly and indicated to take a seat, she was twenty minutes early after all. Whilst she waited she browsed through some novels on one of the side tables, it was from the publishers romance section a much derided area in the literary world, but very profitable too. Giggling at the name Belladonna Bloom she read the synopsis, gosh she knew her mother would just love this book. A handsome wizard with flowing hair and his robe partially open was on the cover twirling around a petite buxom witch who was starting sensually at him, he stopped to wink at her and it took some willpower to not role her eyes. The title A Wise Wizards Womanly Worship flashed in bright metallic colours, it was quite lurid all put together. Glancing at the other books they all appeared to be in the same format. Flipping though the novel she read a line here and there, it was well written she was surprised to admit to herself before she came to a saucy spot, her eyes wide as she read the description of some bizarre sexual act.

She felt a blush creep up her chest and neck as she read on, the witch had lost all her senses and was screaming her lovers name as he worked between her thighs. Shutting the soft cover book she was tempted to finish reading but this office was not the place. Another novel was close by a thriller she had done a rough first edit on before mentioning how good it was to her superiors who had in turn taken over, flipping through it she feigned an interest as her nerves slowly calmed down. If all went well today she would be the one nurturing new talent.

Wendy soon grabbed her attention and let her know the bosses were ready, and Ginny who had practiced her confident walk just minutes before forgot everything as she went though the large doors. Surprisingly the meeting went well and she left feeling in a positive mood. It had helped that they hadn't asked any questions about Harry Potter or her fathers position at the Ministry. Only one question had tripped her up, they had inquired if she would be willing to work outside her requested genres as they found themselves in need of more seniors in the romance field. She had recovered quickly and pretended she was interested. She would find out by the start of next week if she was successful, she decided against researching some romance novels to prevent jinxing herself.

Returning to her regular floor she worked the rest of the afternoon, red quill firmly in hand. Some of the girls took her out for drinks after to wish her good luck and by the time she was home Harry was already fast asleep. Settling in bed next to him her mind wandered back to that lurid novel she had perused earlier and wondered if maybe she shouldn't buy it for some inspiration, to bring a little excitement into their relationship. Looking over at Harry sleeping peacefully she smiled, it would sure knock his socks off. Resolving to go shopping on the weekend she eventually drifted off.

* * *

In the office of Parchment Publications the board looked over the potential candidates for the new senior editor position, two looked promising. There was Ginny Weasley who had been with the company for years and had glowing reports and a foreign applicant Roger Derwent with over thirty years of experience. They decided to hire both for executive positions and set about allocating genres and due to the sad passing away of Miss Bronte they divided her remaining clients between them. Ginny got lumped with most of the romantic and thriller authors whilst Roger had mainly historical and school manuals.

Parchment Publications was growing from strength to strength and after a great financial year they were keen to stay atop of all the bestseller lists. Bronte had been a major part of reaching all those lists so it took them some time to allocate her most prominent authors. They were all a little peculiar too after reading her files and notes, they wished Ginny and Roger luck as they were going to need it. By the close of the day they were confident they had managed the workload evenly and planned to send off some owls letting the applicants know of their successes the next morning, giving them ample time to prepare over the weekend for the new assignments.

* * *

Waking bright and early Ginny readied herself for the day. Harry had already left for his job at the Magical Enforcement office, he did work long hours but seemed to really enjoy it. The few wines she had last night left her feeling a little dehydrated so she started her morning with a colourful green juice. By the time she reached work she felt much better and settled in for a busy morning. If she did not receive the promotion she had decided to keep on working hard and hope to reapply at a later stage. Luckily she received an owl by morning tea time detailing her acceptance for the new job and a warm congratulations, it also listed some well known authors she would be working for. They would all be notified by next week of her appointment and would arrange to meet with her as required. Bursting with excitement she eagerly began researching the names and left the office with a bag full of books, her weekend plans were set.

Harry was super excited for her, taking her out for a nice dinner as way of congratulations. Ginny for the second night in a row had some wine and the minute they returned home she was out like a light. She had the most bizarre dream she was naked in a library, whilst a man watched her read novel after novel. Telling Harry of it in the morning he smiled and agreed it was strange, he attributed it to the wine so he went off and made her a rather scrumptious big english breakfast. Settling into a cosy armchair post eating she perused the files from work about each individual author before picking a book to read to get a feel for their writing style. Hours passed and she found herself pleased the first three authors works were pleasant, light hearted but heart warming reads maybe this romance genre would be fun to work with. She had one last one to read up on and seeing the name Belladonna Bloom and a lurid book jacket cover her heart beat a little faster. Digging in her bag she found the title she had flicked through the other day and opened it up from the start.

So engrossed in the tale, Ginny didn't hear Harry calling out a goodbye as he left to meet Ron and go for a fly on his broom. Whilst she had originally thought the novel trashy, on finishing the last page her thoughts had changed. It was undeniably sensual and a consuming read. She felt flushed, hot and bothered but obviously some of the situations in the book were beyond reality and physics she thought. Suddenly she wanted to feel a mans touch and to feel that much passion centred on her, calling out for her boyfriend she was dismayed to find he was not home. She settled for a cool shower in the end, however running a cloth over her body her body betrayed her nipples hardening begging to be caressed and the heat between her legs refusing to subside. Resting her head against the tiles she willed her body to calm.

Harry chose this moment to return home and found her in the still in the shower. Her mood brightening she invited him to join her in a voice that sounded huskier than normal, it was a similar situation to what she had just read. Looking at her as if she had grown another head he just smiled before passed her a towel and leaving the room. Sighing she dried off, his lack of enthusiasm killing her sensual vibe.

"Are you feeling ok love? I got us some takeaway on the way home' Harry had thoughtfully organised dinner as he knew she would be busy with work for the weekend. Thanking him she joined him in the kitchen in her pyjamas. Forgoing anymore reading they spend the rest of the evening together before retiring early. Kissing him goodnight rather deeply, he sensed her hunger for affection and began to reciprocate. Turning off the lights, he woodenly went about touching her and some five minutes later they were joined together missionary style. Closing her eyes Ginny daydreamed the man from the cover was winking at her, long hair flying about as he effortlessly pumped in and out of her. This was much more satisfying than reality and remembering a move mentioned in the book she asked Harry to help hold her legs up resting them against his shoulders, the change in depth was startling and just as she began to really enjoy it Harry groaned as he climaxed, dropping her legs and collapsing next to her. With a gentle kiss goodnight he rolled over and was snoring away in seconds leaving Ginny very frustrated.

That night she struggle to get a decent sleep and woke in a rather temperamental mood. Harry thankfully left her to her on devices for the day and she completed her notes for work and set about drafting letters to introduce her self and a prototype schedule. Feeling excited for the coming week and the new challenges it would provide she had already forgotten about last nights disappointment but vowed to keep reading some of the more steamier novels to see if any more inspiration hit.

A/N: Ginny wanted a long backstory today, hehe. Never fear Ginny will soon meet her match and learn and make up for her lost youth. As always love receiving reviews and please check out my other stories, this one feels freshest in my mind so should be completed soon. Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Severus was a loner and he preferred it that way, nothing was more peaceful than the solitude of his now semi-impressive home. Whilst there was the occasional worker doing improvement jobs around the house, days could go by before he had social interaction. Most of his shopping was done via a prescription with the local greengrocer and if he felt the need for something special a quick trip into town and a polite nod to the cashier was all that was required. He found small talk irritating, besides apart from a select few no one seemed to enjoy conversing with him. After having misspent his youth worshiping a dark lord, he had since spent the rest of his life trying to make up for his error of judgment. Whilst his efforts to assist the light side to victory were common knowledge, he knew people felt uneasy in his presence and it didn't help matters that a vast majority of the younger generation in town had suffered under his teaching styles at Hogwarts.

Bronte an older confident witch had warmed to him almost instantly regardless of his past, and he had secretly treasured the friendship. Her passing had truly affected him and he could now count on one hand the number of witches and wizards he could name as genuine friends. Dumbledore being one of those, had kindly visited after spying him hiding at her funeral. Following him back to the manor Severus normally would hate such interference but it was actually a soothing distraction, enjoying the easy banter between them as they shared favourite memories of Bronte over glasses of whiskey. Prior to her death they had been engaged in a fierce chess game, both sides hating to lose due to their competitive natures, the pieces were now silent out of respect. Dumbledore had studied the board for a good few minutes and declared some valuable moves to be made but Severus couldn't bring himself to finish it, he was simply not ready to lose a reminder of her.

Eventually shooing him out the door with a promise of a future chess match, Severus had meandered for a few days lacking direction. Receiving a summons to Brontes will reading, he found himself attending out of respect. Bronte had honoured him by leaving him another special brightly coloured feathered quill the brashness almost causing an elusive smile, a large collection of first edition texts that he would certainly treasure and finally a rather rough looking black long haired cat. The animals name was Oscar and Severus found himself taking the feline home, his first real familiar. Bronte had teased him for months mentioning this new friend she'd made and what a great dinner companion he was, pondering if she should introduce the two of them. A simple glare in return from him had silenced the notion, but it now made a lot more sense that the person in question was actually a cat.

Oscar largely did his own thing, he had already found a favourite spot to enjoy the warmth of the days sunshine and expelled energy at night chasing lizards. Severus was yet to find some food the cat would enjoy and was almost ready to abandon the animal at Dumbledore's doorstep. It was most tiresome to have it meow and rub against his legs before circling its bowl demanding attention. The estate lawyer had been no help with what diet the cat required, so he was trailing yet another type of biscuit tonight. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit it was the most exciting part of his week so far to see if the cat would take to the new meal. Tomorrow all that would change, as he was set to meet his new editor.

He had not made it easy for the publishing house but he felt some loyalty towards them, sending in a list of demands he thought it best to weed out any incompetent fools so not to waste his valuable time. Bronte had played an essential part in guiding his work so that the books were sultry and not vulgar. It would be hard to find another person to work and feel comfortable with, disregarding his reputation and general demeanour. Adding in a nondisclosure agreement to protect his identity the publishing house had just confirmed they had a new senior editor that was up for the challenge, and a port key was set up for midday to arrive at his library. He was more than confident in his protection charms and ability to look after himself so felt he could handle whomever would arrive. Bronte had always come to see him at the Manor and he wished to keep the same routine. He had no desire to go galavanting across the country side nor risk the chance of running into anyone he knew by attending the publishing office.

Since Brontes passing he had yet to write anything of great significance and as he sorted through his notes for his current novel he realised he was not going to get any work done today. His mind was too distracted by the sound of the cat meowing through his hallways and the uncomfortable notion of meeting someone new. He would most likely hate them and find them of no help and have to repeat the process over and over again. Maybe one of them would like a cat he wondered, abandoning his work to go look for said creature. Settling into the library he put his energy into sorting out his new additions and occasionally mentioning a title or something of interest to Oscar who promptly ignored him.

* * *

Pacing up and down her new office Ginny found the activity a welcome distraction. She was well over a week into her promotion and loving the challenges it provided however she had yet to meet the elusive Ms Bloom. Her boss had informed her they were waiting for her to agree to a meeting, as she had provided a rather large list of demands. Ginny was used to authors been a touch eccentric so she was sure she could handle it and had signed the appropriate forms, after all who didn't like privacy. After simply devouring five more books she knew she wanted to work with Ms Bloom, if only to get her hands on another juicy sensual novel.

Just before breaking for lunch one of her bosses visited her office, carrying a package. They had finally ironed out all the important details and a meeting time was established with Ms Bloom, a port key would enable Ginny to visit her home which would activate at precisely twelve o'clock tomorrow. Miss Bronte had kept quite encrypted notes about her clients and Ginny felt she was no closer to knowing her new client apart from the brief jacket description she'd read in each novel. Belladonna Bloom listed herself as a widowed witch in her late sixties who enjoyed writing by the seaside. Ginny thought that she was likely a worldly woman who had a beautiful marriage going by her ability to write such sensual material and now spent her time travelling and enjoying the finer things in life. She began to feel slightly nervous, she wanted so badly to make a good impression and be an asset to the authors.

Later that night she chatted about her nerves with Harry as they cooked together. Sitting down to eat the simple pasta dish, Harry was complementary as ever and helped set her mind at ease. She would simply go in projecting as much confidence as she could muster, and who knows it could be the beginning of a great working relationship. Her boyfriends gentle encouragements and interest in her work was endearing and she felt a rush of warmth for him. Thanks to all her recent reading of somewhat erotic literature Ginny had the naughty idea to show him her thanks, turning around in the guise of cleaning the dishes she undid a couple of buttons on her blouse and debated on undoing her skirt and sashaying over towards him. Before she could enact her daring plan, Harry interrupted her thoughts leaning in to kiss her cheek and mention that he was off for the rest of the evening. She had completely forgotten that he had signed up to play Quidditch for the local team as a way of keeping up his fitness.

'Well you could always be a few minutes late and start a warmup with me' she teased.

Harry obtuse as ever simply smiled and headed out to grab his broom. Sighing Ginny returned to the boring task of actually cleaning up before doing more light reading for work. She had found one promising draft from an unpublished novice and was keen to get out her quill to see if she could do it some justice. However she struggle to concentrate, instead deciding on an early night as it was best to get a goods night rest and be sharp for tomorrow. Running through all her wardrobe options in her mind, she was aiming for a chić elegant look her eyelids ran heavy and she was soon fast asleep.

A/N: Sorry for delay in updates, more on the way soon!


End file.
